


The Talk

by TammyImagines



Category: Angst - Fandom, Boruto, Kakashi Hatake - Fandom, Naruto, Sarada/boruto, Sasuke/Sakura - Fandom, crush - Fandom, sarada uchiha - Fandom, teen - Fandom, the talk - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyImagines/pseuds/TammyImagines
Summary: Growing up means a lot of conversations that we don’t necessarily want to have. Sakura and Sasuke give “The Talk”.





	The Talk

Sarada could remember almost every word of the very awkward and somewhat graphic conversation her parents gave her about sex. Although, Sarada liked to think of herself as mature, when 'the talk' finally came up, there was nothing less than a childlike mortification that Sarada couldn't help and a wincing Sasuke who was willing himself to push past his own regards about sex as it concerned his teenage daughter. Sakura had been the only one to be comfortable talking openly about the dreaded topic. 

"I'm a medic-nin, these things are just apart of human life.", Sakura kept reminding her daughter who was thoroughly unenthusiastic.

Sarada had just got home from a night of ramen with Boruto and Mitsuki, two of her closest friends. After a long day she hadn't expected to see her mom and dad sitting at the table prepared for what looked like a family meeting. Sarada couldn't help feeling cornered as her mom and dad greeted her and her had sit in a chair on the opposite side of the table from them. 

"Your mother and I want to talk to you about something." Sasuke started out confidently but by the time he finished his sentence it sounded like more of a grunt. 

Sarada felt scared in that moment, thinking that her parents were going through something serious or that something was wrong with any of her family or friends. This made her heart race and her palms sweaty.

"Is everything okay." Sarada asked skeptically. 

"Yes. Yes. Everything is fine Sara-chan.", Sakura smiled in a motherly way. "You're Papa and I noticed that you've been developing some good friendships with your friends..." 

'Okay...', Sarada questioned in her head.

"... and a lot of them are boys. We know you're only thirteen, but what better age to teach the importance of healthy and safe sex." Sakura didn't seemed phased one bit. 

Sarada felt the room go hot and her face burn bright red from embarrassment. She scanned both her parents face to see if they were serious, and even if Sasuke did seem a bit a uncomfortable, he nodded his head in firm agreement. 

"I... Umm, okay...", was the only thing Sarada could unpleasantly mumble. 

Sarada had a small idea about the topic on hand, but that's only what she's heard from other students who talked about how affectionate and "pervy " some of their parents and older siblings were. 

"See, at your age Sarada-chan, your body starts going through all these hormonal changes and you'll start to feel different at some point." Sakura was in full doctor mode. 

"You'll start to fill out your physique, and notice some new sensations from all kinds places. And you may want to share these feelings and physical urges with a boy one day..."

Sasuke cleared his throat, forcing himself to stay as supportive as he was when he went into this. But, he found it difficult to think that Sarada was already at this age to be concerned. He foggily remembered a long time back when Kakashi-sensei had given himself an Naruto a brief but straight to the point talk about what to do with themselves if they were ever in a position when they felt those "physical urges" take over. 

*********  
Flash back

"Number one thing to remember, just don't do it. If you are to be great Shinobi then you'll always be on your guard so there shouldn't be anytime for extra curricular activities such as intercourse." Kakashi sounded confident and dutiful, but in reality hoped that they didn't have any questions and he could pretend this never happened.

"Secondly, if it somehow becomes unavoidable, please make sure your suitor is on the same page as you. Be respectful. I don't want to find either of you beaten up by an angry girl because you were being an idiot. That's never a good look." 

Kakashi-Sensei continued as Naruto listened with an immature and shocked expression and Sasuke's usual cold and cool demeanor was nothing more than a small blush of embarrassment over his face as he avoided eye contact. 

"A third piece of advice, don't go poking around in things without protecting yourself." Kakashi coughed to keep his composure. "For the life of me please use a condom. There are much more consequences than there are benefits- for instance having a baby. Are either of you prepared for that?" Kakashi's awaited an intelligible response. 

Both Sasuke and Naruto appeared disgusted, but also some what frightened. Kakashi was pleased with his job so far. 

"Lastly," Kakashi was relieved that he made it through. "Though easier said than done- Just. Don't. Do. It." Kakashi emphasized that last part especially. 

"Got it?" 

Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded quickly. 

*********

Somewhere between the words desire, needs and protection, Sasuke had lacked the tenacity to sit through this conversation as well when Sakura kept on. 

"Well, I think I covered the basic mechanics, Sasuke-kun, want to add anything?" 

Sakura was pleasant. Sarada, one the other hand, was not. She had not said a word, only nodding once in awhile when her mom asked her if she was listening and understood. Sasuke almost felt bad for her. 

Sasuke looked at his daughter, who was now as red as a tomato. He thought he'd ought to keep it simple. 

"Hn. Yes." 

Sasuke gathered himself. 

"Just don't do it... Got it?" 

Sarada sighed out a heavy breath, her shoulder sinking forward with the action. "Yes." She answered under her breath.


End file.
